Lordi
Lordi is a heavy metal band from Finland. The concept for Lordi was devised in 1992, however, the band was not formed until 1996 by Tomi Putaansuu (known as 'Mr. Lordi')"Finns dismayed after Eurovision monsters unmasked", Reuters, 26 May 2006 of Helsinki, Finland. Members of Lordi are noted for their elaborate monster-like costumes depicted during live shows and in music videos. Lordi are also known as "The Finnish Monsters" and "The Monsters of Finland." Lordi won the 2006 Eurovision Song Contest with a record 292 points, giving Finland its first ever victory. Lordi featured on the 2006 MTV Europe Music Awards in Copenhagen when Mr. Lordi presented the award for rock, and they were also the closing act playing their single Hard Rock Hallelujah. They also performed on Britain's Making Your Mind Up for the Eurovision Song Contest. Lordi performed on the main stage at Ozzfest 2007 and later that year toured with Type O Negative and Twin Method until Halloween night. Early days In the beginning of the 1990s, Putaansuu played in a small band from Rovaniemi. He left the band when the other members didn't agree with the introduction of theatrical elements and KISS-style rock. Putaansuu started producing Demos under the name Lordi in 1991 and continued to do so for a few years. In 1995 he made a song "Inferno" and a music video for it as a school project. The video has not been released because Putaansuu is in the video without a mask. After "Inferno", Putaansuu had a dream. In the dream he was at a concert and there was a skeleton on stage playing. When he woke up, he knew that Lordi should be a heavy metal band full of monsters. The monster in the dream would eventually become the bassist Kalma. The rest of the band members met each other for the first time in 1995 in Stockholm, where they had gone to see KISS perform. From the very beginning, they wanted their band to perform with spectacular pyrotechnics, and wearing 'monster style'-masks. Lordi almost got a record deal in 1999 but shortly after the contract the company collapsed and lost all their money. Finally, the BMG Finland recording company accepted them and in 2002 their first single "Would You Love A Monsterman?" became a smash hit and not long after that, their first album, "Get Heavy", sold 66,000 copies in Finland.IFPI Costumes The monster masks and costumes the band use are made of foam latex. Mr. Lordi's mask was first cast and then glued together piece by piece. The other masks are solid helmets. It takes the other monsters about 20 minutes to put the masks on but it takes about 2 or 3 hours with Mr. Lordi. Mr. Lordi mentioned that their suits still have some original pieces from 1996. He has also said that the suits cost them "a few hundred euros". The band members do each others' makeup. The monster costumes are such an integral part of Lordi's publicity image that they refuse to be photographed or even interviewed without them, even if in some cases it leads to their own discomfort. Lordi has done interviews without their masks but the interviews are always filmed from the back so that you can't see their faces. During interviews, Lordi speaks English to the cameras, not their native Finnish. In a brief segment on the BBC reporting about the band attending the 2006 Eurovision Song Contest, they were shown lounging beside the pool in full sunlight, while wearing their costumes. During the segment, Lordi remarked that the costumes and the heat did not mix. Lordi have stated that their costumes have been inspired by KISS and horror genre. Mr. Lordi himself has said that without KISS, Lordi probably wouldn't exist. The costumes have also drawn comparisons to the thrash metal group GWAR, who wear similar foam latex monster outfits, even though their musical styles are quite different. Mr. Lordi has claimed in interviews that he had never heard of GWAR when he first formed Lordi. In a recent interview Oderus Urungus of GWAR called Lordi "a kiddie version of GWAR" but felt that Lordi didn't rip off GWAR, as both bands owed their image to earlier musicians such as KISS. He seems to have a tongue-in-cheek rivalry with Mr. Lordi, as he has stated his desire to "remove Mr. Lordi's mask and expose him as a silly human." Metal News - Gwar Frontman Disses Corey Taylor ( Metal Underground . com ) Recently, GWAR frontman Oderus has been producing a model of Mr. Lordi's head impaled on a stake, which then bleeds on the crowd. Mr. Lordi's mask was auctioned for more than 6000 euros. It was bought by a Finnish businessman, Vesa Keskinen in an auction organised by YLE. Unmasked by the media Despite the band's strict approach in relation to their costumes, and due to their newfound success, multiple newspapers began publishing photos of the band members without makeup. On March 15, 2006, the Finnish tabloid Ilta-Sanomat published a photograph of Putaansuu (Mr. Lordi) in civilian clothing, with his face partially showing. Lordi has called this an insult toward them, and an attempt to destroy the "monster image" they have worked for ten years to create. On May 22 2006, the Daily Mail published what was believed to be an old picture of the band without their makeup or masks. It was later revealed that the band in the photo was actually Children of Bodom, a different band altogether. This was acknowledged on Children of Bodom's official website Children Of Bodom Hate Crew - Official Website The photograph did feature Erna Siikavirta, who went on to join Lordi as Enary, the band's keyboard player. However, Enary left Lordi in 2005, well before their victory at Eurovision, replaced by Awa. On the same day, Bild-Zeitung, a German tabloid, published what they claimed was a photograph of Putaansuu without his mask in its section "Build Uncovered" with the German headline "He is the Grand Prix Monster: All of Germany discusses the Ugliest Winners of all Time". Later many other European tabloids and newspapers have published the same or similar photographs. On May 24 2006, the Finnish tabloid magazine 7 Päivää (7 Days) published an old picture of Lordi's face on the front page, and two days later another tabloid, Katso! (Look!), published unmasked pictures of the other four band members. Salonen, Ilpo, "Fury after magazine unmasks Lordi", [http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/entertainment/5034874.stm BBC News] Both magazines were heavily criticised by their readers for publishing these pictures, which led to swift apologies from both magazines and promises not to publish unmasked pictures of Lordi anymore.Helsingin Sanomat - International Edition - Culture On May 26 2006, video footage was shown on television in Lithuania. It featured four men and one woman, dressed in black, sitting by the table at the airport in Athens. After a few seconds, Heikki Paasonen (the Eurovision Finnish commentator) in a black Lordi shirt came and stood in front of the camera, covering the view. Lordi's costume is currently in the historical costumes section in Turku Castle. New record label On December 16, 2006, it was announced on The End Records website that the band had signed on to the label and would be releasing their latest full-length entitled The Arockalypse on March 20, 2007 with three bonus tracks and a DVD release. This same album was released in Finland as The Arockalypse Special Edition.The End Records Tributes A square in the centre of Rovaniemi, Finland, the home town of the lead singer Mr. Lordi, was renamed after them shortly after their victory at the Eurovision Song Contest. It was part of a redevelopment of Rovaniemi city centre.BBC NEWS | Europe | Finnish square named after Lordi Suomen Posti Oyj, the Finnish postal service, issued a Lordi postage stamp in May 2007 in recognition of their Eurovision win. Posti had already released Lordi's Christmas single, "It Snows in Hell" as a special Christmas card edition.Lordi's new single available in post offices, Eurovision Song Contest, December 19 2006. Retrieved February 10 2007. A brand of soda named "Lordi Cola" was named after them and was launched in September 2006, featuring labels designed by Mr Lordi and depicting either one of the individual members or one with the whole band.Cola named after rock group Lordi - BBC News Online - Published 17 August 2006. Retrieved June 9, 2007. Members Members of Lordi always wear masks at interviews and have stated their desire for their personal identities to remain private. The band has not confirmed or denied the accuracy of these names, however, they have been widely published in the media and on websites as follows: "Eurovision winners struggle to keep true identities secret", The Irish Examiner, May 23 2006 Current members * Mr. Lordi - vocals (1996-present) * Amen - Lead guitar, backing vocals (1996-present) * Kita - drums, backing vocals (2000-present) * OX - Bass, backing vocals (2005-present) * Awa - keyboards, backing vocals (2005-present) Former members * G-Stealer - Bass (1996-1999) * Magnum - Bass (1999–2002) * Kalma - Bass, vocals (2002–2005) (He has played a few gigs with the band as a secondary guitarist since he left the band) * Enary - keyboards (1997–2005) Vocal and Instrumental Style Although Mr. Lordi is always credited with vocals, there are almost always backing vocals. These vary from member to member. For example, "Shotgun Divorce" uses former bassist Kalma's ghostly backing vocals, "Hard Rock Hallelujah" , "Good to Be Bad" and "Evilove" use Awa's angelic vocals. Kita has never sung backing vocals live due to his mask, though he performs almost all voices in the prelude tracks ("Scartic Circle Gathering", "Theatrical Trailer", "SCG3 Special Report"). OX has also never sung backing vocals as he has never recorded an album with Lordi. Udo Dirkschneider, who guested on the track "They Only Come Out at Night", alternates singing with Mr. Lordi while backing vocals continue as normal. Magnum sings backing vocals in the song "Last Kiss Goodbye" before the chorus and may be a reason the song has never been played live. Lordi also often have a vocal break in their song to allow Amen to have a guitar riff, normally accompanied by Kita and the bassist (Magnum, Kalma, OX) keeping time softly. After this riff, Mr. Lordi will sing either a short verse (occasionally with a distorted voice) or launch directly into the song's end refrain (always the chorus). The guitar is most often the main instrument. The keyboardist is most often used as an accompaniment in the band's songs. However, in some songs such as "Icon of Dominance", "Hellbender Turbulence" , "Last Kiss Goodbye" , "Children of the Night", "Magistra Nocte" , "It Snows in Hell" , "Hard Rock Hallelujah" , "Good to Be Bad" and "Beast Loose in Paradise" it is the main instrument. Kita always plays with a great deal of power, blending very well with the style favored by Amen. The drums are used as changing instruments, using a fast and heavy solo to transition from verse to verse, verse to chorus and chorus to verse. However some songs including "Mr. Killjoy", "Bringing Back the Balls to Rock", "Pet the Destroyer" , "Kalmageddon" and "Forsaken Fashion Dolls" use the drums as main instrument. The bass is often used in conjunction with Kita's drumming. It is almost never the main instrument, only in a few songs like "Haunted Town" or "Bite It Like a Bulldog" but it is occasionally used with drums as changing instruments (See above). Discography Studio releases *''Get Heavy'' (2002) FIN #3 *''The Monsterican Dream'' (2004) FIN #4 GER #70 *''The Monster Show (Hybrid album of "Get Heavy" & "Monsterican Dream" for marketing in UK)'' (2005) *''The Arockalypse'' (2006) FIN #1 GER #7 UK #100 *''The Arockalypse Special Edition'' (2006; The Arockalypse CD with 3 bonus tracks and a bonus DVD with.; Hello Athens, Finnish documentary news coverage of Lordi's competition in the 2006 Eurovision Song Contest; Live at the Market Square concert video; Hard Rock Hallelujah; Would You Love a Monsterman? (2006); and Who's Your Daddy? music videos.) *''Deadache'' (2008) Singles and EPs *''Would You Love a Monsterman?'' (2002) FIN #1 *''Devil is a Loser'' (2003) FIN #9 *''Blood Red Sandman'' (2004) FIN #17 *''My Heaven Is Your Hell'' (2004) *''Hard Rock Hallelujah'' (2006) FIN #1, GER #5, UK #16, IRL #4 BEL #2 AUS #2 *''Who's Your Daddy?'' (2006) FIN #1, GER #33 AUS #26 *''Would You Love A Monsterman? (2006)'' (2006) (PROMO) *''It Snows In Hell'' (2006) FIN #2 *''They Only Come Out at Night'' (2007) FIN #6 *''Beast Loose In Paradise'' (2008) FIN #3 *''Bite It Like A Bulldog'' (2008) FIN #1 Music videos * "Would You Love a Monsterman?" (Directed by Pete Riski) (2002) * "Devil is a Loser" (Directed by Pete Riski) (2003) * "Blood Red Sandman" (Directed by Pete Riski) (2004) * "Hard Rock Hallelujah" (winning song of Eurovision 2006) (Directed by Pete Riski) (2006) * "Who's Your Daddy?" (Directed by Pete Riski) (2006) * "Would You Love a Monsterman (2006) version" (Directed by Pete Riski) * "It Snows In Hell" (Directed by Pete Riski) (2006) * "Hard Rock Hallelujah" (At The Arctic Circle) Eurovision Edition (Directed by Antti Jokinen) (2007) * "Bite It Like A Bulldog" (Directed by Limppu Lindberg) (2008) Eurovision live performances * "Bringing Back the Balls to Rock" (performance at qualifying for Eurovision Song Contest in Finland) (2006) * "Hard Rock Hallelujah" (performance at Eurovision Song Contest) (2006)www.twogun.de - jeden tag was neues! DVDs * "Market Square Massacre" * "Bringing Back The Balls To Stockholm - The Opening Night" * "It Snows In Hell music video" (available from Finnish Posti outlets) Other * "Napalm Market" (1993), first demo * "Bend Over And Pray The Lord!" (1999), unreleased first album Cover songs * Midnight Mover, a live version released on the single They Only Come Out at Night (original by Accept) * He's Back (The Man Behind the Mask), performed in concerts (original by Alice CooperYouTube - Lordi He is back (man behind mask) and monster man) * The House, recorded for the album Melkein Vieraissa - Nimemme On Dingo, a tribute album to the Finnish band Dingo with songs performed by various Finnish artists Filmography The Kin * Lauri Haukkamaa (Director) * Amanda Thurman as Anna Henderson * Bruce Marsland as Jonathan * Delia De Giovanni as Julie Henderson * Sirkka Runolinna as Anna's mother * Matti Ruuhonen as Birger Westling * Anna Kaarna as Possessed girl * Nick Lovelock as Marty In 2004, Lordi co-wrote and starred in their own short film called "The Kin" which was released on a special edition of "The Monsterican Dream" (CD/DVD or DualDisc versions) as a way of expanding the band's image and theatricality. It was co-written and directed by Lauri Haukkamaa and Adam Vandor also had a hand in the script. It introduces the audience to members of the band and establishes the concept of superhuman monsters though at no time is any of the band's music played. The plot of the film is hard to follow at best due to the disjointed manner in which it proceeds; the story is of a young female writer who loses her mother in a trainwreck while she is trying to get her book on non-human creatures published. After a series of problems arise, the monsters (the band) begin to kill people as well as bend time and space to ensure the publication of the book. The film shares a lot of Lovecraftian concepts as well as style and pays homage to several B movies and horror films throughout its duration (as well as cameos from their music videos). Only a limited number of DVDs were published and therefore the film's availability has been low. The Kin has also been released on the "Market Square Massacre DVD". Dark Floors * Lordi to star in horror movie * Lordi horror movie receives 300,000 euros of Finnish government funding Other releases Comics by Mr. Lordi * "Monster Magazine" * "Suosikki" * "Jysäys!" * "Lordi 1: Alkuperä" ("The Origin") * "Lordi 2: Verenjano" ("Bloodthirst") Books about Lordi * Sven Pahajoki: Lordi — hirviön tarina ("A Monster's Tale") - Unofficial * Jussi Alroth: Mie oon Lordi ("I am Lordi") * The Songs For The Rockoning Day — The Complete Lordi Song Book See also *Power metal *Progressive metal *Shadowgrounds (Lordi guitarist Amen played on the acclaimed soundtrack of this PC game in 2005) *GWAR (A band with similar costumes.) References Category:Move Protected Category:Bands Category:Musical groups established in 1996